The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ilex, botanically known as Ilex crenata, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Golden Rock’.
The new Ilex is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Ilex crenata cultivar Golden Gem, not patented. The new Ilex was discovered and selected by the Inventor from with a population of plants of the cultivar Golden Gem in a controlled environment in Wiesmoor, Germany during the summer of 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new Ilex by softwood cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Wiesmoor, Germany since the summer of 2000 has shown that the unique features of this new Ilex are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.